


A New Reality

by kategecko



Category: 12 Monkeys (TV)
Genre: A/U kinda, Cole was definitely in love with Cassie from the beginning, F/M, smut kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 03:43:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16110086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kategecko/pseuds/kategecko
Summary: Cassie gets a glimpse of what her life could have been if Cole never crashed into her world. A 1x01 AU. (It’s up to you whether it’s changes things afterwards.)





	A New Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Ummm. This is basically an AU. I was just thinking about what Cole disappearing for two years and completely changing Cassie’s and how she might feel when she sees what her life could have been if she never met Cole.
> 
> This takes place after Cassie and Cole run into Aaron at the party in 1x01. I barely write fic in general and this is unbetaed so apologies for errors.

“She bought me a cheeseburger.”

She smiles and hopes it’s enough because the room is beginning to swirl around her. The universe grants her a small favor as Aaron is called away while she forces herself breathe.

_This would have been my life._

Dr. Cassandra Railly, prominent virologist consulting for a pioneering biotech company, while her boyfriend works his way up the political ladder.

She notices Cole out of the corner of her eye as she struggles to collect herself.

_This would have been my life if it wasn’t for him. A man who disappeared into thin air._

She stumbles forward, avoiding to crowd and searching for the first room she can find. Everything around her is static as she finds an unlocked door and pushes her way inside.

He follows her into the room, an overfilled study, that was never meant to be used by party guests. Cole locks the door but leaves the lights off before asking her if she’s alright. The twinkling lights lining the driveway shine through the windows as she stares at his reflection. His eyes are focused on her.

Two years of everyone in her life thinking she lost her mind. Two years of wondering if she could even trust herself. What if she was wrong? What if she’s in this room alone and this strange, impossible man is only in her head?

It’s barely a whisper when he speaks. “...Cassie?”

In one swift movement she turns to face him and steps into his space. She kisses him and god, she can _feel_ him. He’s real and right here with her wearing a cheap suit and smelling like hotel soap.

She feels his stubble scratch against her as the surprised breath he lets out ghosts over her. His hands go to her waist before they fall away, unsure but so warm and she wants to feel them on her again so they can anchor her.

It’s only when his shock wears off and he finally kisses her back that she pulls away, her brow furrowed in confusion as though she wasn’t the one who initiated things. Her eyes are wide, surprised, looking him up and down.

“This is real. You’re real?”

She watches his gaze move from her eyes to her lips and back again. She sees the moment he decides, confusion replaced with determination as his mouth is back on hers.

It’s so different from any kiss she’s had before. It’s hungry, like he’s trying to take as much as he can before it ends. His hands are cupping her face, so gentle compared to his mouth that feels like it could leave a bruise. She likes the thought of it, him marking her, leaving evidence he was- _is,_ ~~~~ ~~~~here with her. She finally gasps for air so he moves to her jaw then slowly to her neck. He whispers against her skin in between his nips and licks.

“This is real. This is real…”

Her hands glide through his hair until she’s teasing the nape of his neck with her fingertips and she smiles when she feels the shiver that runs through him. He walks her backwards until the back of her thighs hit the desk but before she can hop up herself, his arm is around her middle, lifting her onto the edge as she pushes the jacket off his shoulders.

She grabs his tie as he shakes the jacket off onto the floor. She twists it around her hand to pull him to her as she parts her thighs so he can settle in between them. He’s already half hard when she fumbles with his belt and the only noise she can hear is his labored breathing as he watches her hands work him free from his boxers. A piece of hair falls onto his forehead while he follows her movements like he’s in a trance. He only looks back up at her when there is no fabric is between him and her touch, his face in awe.

He’s larger than she expected. Not too big but just enough beyond average that she bites her lip in anticipation as she thinks about how good the stretch will feel when he’s inside her. She wraps her hand around him and gently strokes him, so careful and delicate it’s almost like she’s teasing him but she feels him shaking as he drops his forehead into the curve of her neck. She’s never heard a sound like the one he makes, a grateful sob in between gasps for air. It gives her goosebumps. He stays buried in the curve of her neck as she works her hand over him, faster and her grip tighter. He’s mumbling something against her skin but she can only make out her name. She presses her lips against his temple and it feels like she’s the only thing keeping him upright. It only takes a moment until his hand covers her to still her movements. He lifts his head from her neck, jaw slack and his pupils blown out but somehow he still manages to look sheepish.

“Gonna be over too quick if…” He trails off like he’s unsure that’s where they’re headed. She can’t hold back her grin as she kisses along his jaw until she reaches his chin and pulls back to see the understanding on his face. She’s hopes he can see it on hers.

_Yes, Cole. I want this too._

She sucks in a breath when his fingertips touch just above her knee, spreading out until his entire palm is touching her bare skin. His hands are rough against the soft skin of her thighs as they slowly travel higher till they slip under the hem of her dress. He leans forward and kisses her neck as his fingers finally reach where she wants them most. He can feel how wet she is but still slowly rubs the heel of his palm against her clit to prepare her.

Her head falls forward against his shoulder as he works his fingers inside of her. He’s so tentative, so careful, but her hips move like they have a mind of their own, trying to get just the right amount of friction. He catches on quickly and she briefly wonders how experienced he is, if it’s been awhile for him too or if there’s someone missing him in his time. He moves his focus to where she’s most sensitive, rubbing circles with the pad of his thumb while she writhes on his fingers and then she’s clutching onto his shoulders, gasping. She’s shaking, coming.

Moments pass before she opens her eyes, her breath starting to even out as he traces circles against her back. When she pulls away, his head hangs as he peaks at her through his lashes and her heart feels like it could burst when he leans into her hand as she cups his cheek.

It feels like a game of chicken as they stare at one another, waiting for one of them to make the next move but their bodies move on their own accord. She shifts so she’s sitting on the edge of the desk, thighs spread wide and her dress hoisted up to her waist. He grips her thigh, hiking it up onto his hip while he uses his other hand to line himself up. She holds his face in her hands, scratching her thumbs against his stubble, his eyes focused on hers as he pushes into her.

He’s slow, barely working himself inside her before pulling back out as he struggles to keep his breathing steady. He goes deeper with each thrust but his grip on her is gentle and his movements stilted. The way his throats bobs shows her how much he’s holding back when all she wants is to _feel_ him. She wraps her thighs tight around his waist, taking all of him inside her in one swift movement and they moan in unison. She covers the hand he has on her waist with her own and presses his fingers so they dig into her. He catches on quick, that she isn’t interested in sweet and gentle, and he grips her tight with both hands, guiding her as he moves faster, deeper.

Two years of waiting for a man she wasn’t even sure was real fades away because he is _so real_ and thrusting himself inside her and _fuck_ this was exactly what she needed. Her hands are gripping his shirt like she’s holding on for dear life as he ruts against her. She likes how feral he seems and she wonders if he realizes the noises he’s making sound more like a growl than a moan. She wants to hear more so she nips at his neck and gets rewarded with him grunting her name like a warning.

Cassie let’s go of her grip on his shirt and moves to lay back against the desk, ready to close her eyes and feel the building tension spread through her body but he stops her. His hand wraps around the back of her neck and pulls her to him until her forehead rests against his.

“Stay close. Please.”

It’s not a demand. She knows she could ignore him, lay back and forget what he wants. He’d still make sure she was sated. She could stop it all, fix her dress, walk out the door and he’d still follow after her. His eyes tell her everything, that whatever this means for her, it means even more to him. She nods as her fingers start to wind back through his already disheveled hair and he kisses her. It’s different from the others, less like he’s devouring her and more like he’s worshipping.

It’s overwhelming.

He grips the back of her thighs, moves her so she teeters on the edge of the desk, as his hips snap into hers. One of his hands slips between them as he watches her face. He looks amazed at her expressions as he rubs her clit while he continues thrusting into her. It doesn’t take long as his calloused fingers finish winding her up and she falls apart in his arms. Her vision goes black and her whole body feels like it’s out of her control and the electric shocks move over her.

When she comes back to herself, Cole is the only thing holding her up. He’s still hard inside her but holding steady, his only movements are slow and cautious as he breathes hard through his nose. She’s still sensitive and when she shifts her hips a small aftershock of pleasure and pain washes over her. It feels perfect. She coaxes Cole’s hips to start rocking back into her so he can finish. He catches on quick and soon he’s fucking into her wildly. His hips are erratic as he hides his face in her neck but she can feel his frantic groans against her skin.

She gasps his name and that’s all it takes for him to finally come inside her.

She’s holding him up as he keeps his face buried in the crook of her neck, shaking as she gently strokes his hair. She loses track of how long they stay like that but he finally lifts his head. He looks at her with wide eyes, like he’s waiting for her anger or regret to show but she smiles and the grin he gives in return ruins her. The gentle kiss he leaves on her cheek makes her want to keep him.

He steps away, pulling up his boxers and fumbling with his belt buckle. Cassie slips off the desk, adjusting her dress and cursing the sticky feeling between her thighs when his outstretched hand appears in front of her with a stack of tissues. He turns away as she cleans herself up and slips her underwear back on.

“Cole.”

Her hand reaches out for his and she holds back a sob when he takes it without hesitation, linking their fingers.

“Cole?”

He’s focused on their hands, a ghost of a smile on his lips.

“Today… tonight…” He laughs. It’s small, for a joke only he knows. “I don’t think I can remember feeling this good. I feel... full.”

All she wants is to smile, make that feeling in him last as long as it can but all she can think about is how if he succeeds he’ll be gone and if he fails…

“There might be another way. Maybe you can st-“

He shakes his head and his tired eyes tell her everything. _There’s only one way. I’m at peace with it. Right now, I’m happy. It’s okay. You’ll be okay._

She pulls him closer, adjusts his suit and straightens his tie before she fusses with her own hair. She’s about to ask if she looks presentable when he kisses her. It’s so soft and chaste compared the the ones they had shared minutes ago but it still makes her knees weak.

They walk to the door hand in hand, ignoring the tears in each other’s eyes.

 


End file.
